Underwater Melody
by Stefynae
Summary: Wondering how Barbossa got from the cave to Tia Dalma's shack? Oneshot, or maybe more...


The darkness crept into the cave slowly, snaking its way around stolen silverware, strings of pearls, and unending gold. Treasure that once gleamed wickedly in the low light of the space was now bathed in cold, dead moonlight. Coins fell into the turbid waters as a monkey scurried toward a body. He climbed up onto his master's chest, jumping with impatience. The monkey pushed and tugged at the jacket beneath him, ignoring the blood stains and vacant stare. When he became bored with the body, he jumped up to a large chest filled with cursed Aztec gold. The monkey fished around the coins, biting into a few and throwing others over his shoulder. When he found the one he wanted, he gave a howl and ran back to the body.

Jack tried to place the coin into Barbossa's hand, but the captain's cold fingers would not grasp the monkey's gift. Jack screeched and jumped, anger shaking his small body until he became bored. He sniffed the apple that had fallen from Barbossa's hand. Behind him something splashed in the dark water. He stood upright, his eyes searching the darkness. The water moved again, close to him, to his master. The monkey screamed, running on top of Barbossa's body and hiding in his coat. The head of a woman rose out of the water, her eyes large and round. The monkey emerged from the jacket and barked at the intruder. The woman pulled her body from the water toward Barbossa and his monkey.

"Be gone with you," she said. Her voice was deep and haunting. She grabbed Jack by the tail and threw him off Barbossa. The monkey ran off, chattering and shrieking. The woman pulled herself up to look at the face of the dead captain. His steel blue eyes stared blankly into hers. His lips lay slightly parted. She leaned over him, sniffing. She let her lips graze over his face. A crash rang out in the cave and the woman pulled back.

"You foul creature," she said. The monkey yelled at her from across the cave, having pushed over the head of a suit of armor. The woman took a piece of gold and hurled it at Jack, who disappeared behind a chest. She looked back to the captain and her eyes fell upon the apple at his side. She had seen the glint in his eyes when he had entered the cave, staring greedily at the fruit. She had followed Jack Sparrow into the cave and watched the whole scene from a dark corner. Sparrow was a fool, but a clever one. He managed to trick Barbossa and his crew, save the lives of that atrocious young couple, and take his revenge on his old first mate. Many had entered this cave, but only one remained.

The woman eased herself back into the water, allowing her skin to breathe again. She had always been intrigued by Jack Sparrow's mutinous first mate. Barbossa was tough and cruel, but she didn't believe he was evil. She knew evil. The woman shivered, sending ripples out around her. She wondered what to do with the body. She was told to bring the dead and dying straight to him. Anyone else left alive was hers to keep. But she was too fond of Barbossa to leave him in the hands of her master. Cursing her human emotions, the woman pulled at Barbossa's ankles until he slid in the water with her. Bubbles formed as his mouth filled with water. His lifeless body rolled over, his back rising to the surface. The woman caught his hat as it floated off his head. She stuffed it in Barbossa's jacket. Then she carefully closed his eyes and mouth. Above her she could see the monkey, pacing frantically at the water's edge, furious at her for taking his most beloved treasure. But there was nothing a creature like Jack could do once a creature like her got a hold of a man.

After throwing off his heavy cutlass and pistol, the woman pulled Barbossa further down into her domain. The swim to Tia Dalma's was long and hard – she had never made the trip with such weight pulling at her. At several points in her journey she thought she spotted him. Once was a just whale, moving silently below her. The other time she wasn't sure but was too close to the inlet to start panicking. She just hoped that he wouldn't send his terrible beast after her for what she'd done.

Upon reaching the dock at Tia Dalma's shack, the woman hoisted her catch onto the wood. His limbs sprawled out like dead fish, with a sickening thud. He was bloated from death and water. The woman called out to the witch, who poked her head out her window. She looked annoyed and angry at the intrusion. The woman sank back into the water as Tia exited her shack and made her way down to the body.

"What is it you've brought me this time, siren?" she asked. She kneeled down, wiping hair from Barbossa's face.

"A man of great importance," the siren answered. Tia opened one of Barbossa's eyes and gasped. "You know him?" asked the woman from the water. She swam closer and lifted herself on the dock, resting her head in her arms. Tia smiled at her curiosity.

"Aye, you've done a good thing by bringing him to me." Tia placed Barbossa's hands on his chest, as if he lay in a coffin. Then she stood. "But won't Davy Jones be a bit hard on you for doing so?" The sired recoiled. "He always be looking for one more to add to his crew." Her eyes laughed as she took a handful of dust from a pouch at her side and sprinkled it over the body, chanting.

"This one is mine," the siren said. Tia eyed her askance. The woman glared back.

"And what is it you want in return?" Tia asked. She placed her hands on her hips. The siren lifted herself further out of the water, grabbing Tia's ankle. The witch stared at her, not understanding. Then the woman lifted her entire body out of the water and onto the dock, revealing her long tail fin. She looked from Tia's legs to her scales. "Ah," the witch said. She smiled seductively, then turned up the steps and disappeared into her shack. The mermaid could hear her thrashing about and mumbling as she slipped back into the water, her mind racing. She gazed at Barbossa, wondering silently if Tia could really save him. And cursing herself for bringing him here. She should have left him in the cave, or brought him to the captain.

The witch came out with a small vial. It was filled with a dark crimson liquid, reminding the siren of blood.

"Here," Tia said. She thrust the vial into the mermaid's slimy hand. "Use it wisely." The siren nodded, smiling. She looked from Barbossa to the witch.

"You too," she answered.

* * *

A one shot? Or do you want more? Let me know! 


End file.
